Além da realidade dos fatos
by Lika Junge
Summary: Chegou a hora de enfrentar a realidade dos fatos: a perda de alguém amado. O que acontecerá quando os medos e sentimentos forem além dessa realidade?


****

Bem, eu sei que esse é o cúmulo da cara-de-pau, mas eu AINDA tenho coragem de postar isso u.u Em todo caso... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRI! \o/ Espero que a fic não esteja um completo desastre... o.o"

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem, como já devem imaginar... u.u

**

* * *

**

**Além da realidade dos fatos**

**Prólogo**

A chuva fina cai ao chegar da noite fria.

A luz opaca da Lua traz sentimentos de esperança para poucos ocupantes de uma sala de espera na ala emergencial do hospital.

Um médico exausto de horas de cirurgia tenta escolher as palavras certas.

O brilho nos olhos de uma jovem se apaga.

A dor do luto silencia todos ali presentes.

Um único choro pode ser ouvido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A manhã chuvosa do dia de luto já esta quase no fim. Logo os sinos da igreja irão soar suas doze badaladas e marcar meio-dia. As últimas despedidas devem ser feitas.

Uma jovem se aproxima mais uma vez do caixão no centro do aposento. Seus belos orbes azuis já não mais derramam lágrimas, o rastro dessas na noite anterior já havia desaparecido. A sombra em seu olhar caracteriza a intensa dor que sente. Não parece mais aquela Misao Makimachi que todos conheciam...

Lentamente, a garota leva seus dedos trêmulos à mão do corpo sem vida dentro do caixão. Okina, o homem que a criou e amou como uma neta. A primeira pessoa a apresentar carinho e preocupação com uma jovem órfã. Agora isso tudo não importa mais, ele está morto...

Seu tempo com o amado avô acaba. O padre fará as últimas considerações, fecharão o caixão, e aí... o fim. Não há mais nada a fazer. Afasta-se lentamente do leito de repouso do homem que a criara e senta-se no canto do aposento enquanto ouve as vagas palavras frias do fiel cristão.

Sente alguém sentar ao seu lado... Kaoru.

Olha para a amiga que não profere uma única palavra, apenas a abraça. Sabe pelo que está passando, sabe de toda dor que está sentindo. Sabe assim como todo o restante de seus amigos que se encontram no outro lado do aposento, fitando sua pequena e, um dia, feliz amiga, com a esperança de ver o sorriso que estão tão acostumados estar presente em sua face. Talvez seja só uma questão de tempo...

Misao levanta a cabeça e ronda a sala com seu vago olhar. Sente a falta de alguém, alguém muito importante nesse momento.

O caixão está sendo fechado, o silêncio é total. Poucos homens fiéis ao homem velado carregam-no para um carro funerário. Em poucos minutos todos já se encontram no cemitério.

Mais uma vez, ela olha ao seu redor. Ele não vem... não mais.

Sente-se abraçada pela amiga. Lança um olhar aos outros ao seu lado. Sabe que poderá contar com eles de agora em diante. É reconfortante saber disso, mas estas não são as pessoas que precisa no momento. Precisa dele, e sabe que ele não vem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sede das empresas Oniw. Prédio em clima de luto. No escrito do presidente empresarial, o mais novo dono do grande patrimônio do Sr. Okina observa o dia nublado pela janela.

Aoshi Shinomori. O homem que apesar das circunstâncias não tira o semblante frio do rosto. O olhar inexpressivo foca as gotas de chuva através da grossa camada de vidro. Não lamenta nada. Parece não lamentar nada. _Não quer lamentar nada._

Os ouvidos apurados captam o som da porta do grande escritório se abrir.

**Aoshi: **"O que faz aqui, Himura?" – Fala sem olhar para o ruivo que acaba de entrar no aposento.

**Kenshin:** "Você não foi ao enterro..."

O empresário permanece em silêncio.

**Kenshin:** "Ele era como um pai para você."

**Aoshi:** "Ele está morto, eu não traria ele de volta somente comparecendo ao velório."

**Kenshin: **"Está sendo difícil para você também, não só para _ela_..."

**Aoshi: **"Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi com o tempo, Himura, é que não podemos viver para sempre. Uma hora ou outra o velho morreria, o tempo dele chegou. Lamentar-se não adianta, e você sabe que eu não lamentarei." – O tom seco em sua voz não indica nenhum sentimento dentro de si.

**Kenshin: **"Você pode fingir que não sente a falta dele, mas não pode negar que outra pessoa sentirá."

Shinomori ouve os passos do amigo em direção a porta.

**Kenshin: **"Ela precisa de você..."

Pela primeira vez no triste dia, os olhos do gélido rapaz demonstram alguma emoção... surpresa. E após o som do fechar da porta, mais uma vez o silêncio reina no plácido escritório.

Estava sozinho em seu império de gelo...

_Continua..._

* * *

Ok, eu consegui a façanha de postar isso depois de séculos, acho... 2 meses de atraso não é tanto, né? o.oU

Ok, de qualquer maneira, esperem continuação/o/

Azar de vocês... u.u

Até o próximo capítulo o/


End file.
